evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Mark.06
Evangelion Mark.06 (エヴァンゲリオン６号機, Evangelion Rokugouki)While the Eva is consistently referred to as "Mark.06" within Eva 2.0 itself, it is referred to by the Japanese designation "Eva Rokugouki" in both after-film preview, suggesting that "Mark.06" exists alongside the traditional Japanese designation as opposed to replacing it. is an Evangelion unit that first appears in unfinished form in Evangelion 1.0 and is sortied in the next film, piloted by Kaworu Nagisa. Profile Mark.06 was constructed at Nerv's lunar 7th Branch, Tabgha Base. It initially appears unfinished, with its body covered in a rubbery white materialA note on the layout drawing (published in Evangelion 1.0 Complete Records Collection) says, "The body is wrapped in a rubber cover." (身体はゴムカバーでおおわれている。), and a purple mask bearing the mark of Seele and two stylized "crying eyes"The "crying eyes" may be a call-back to the Neo-Atlantean mask design from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. covering its face. The morphology of the head and neck is very similar to Lilith, although the more defined body, along with what appears to be a core visible beneath the fabric, is closer to a normal Evangelion. An IV-like device labeled "BTB" is connected to the Eva's left arm. Later, the white cover is removed and the Eva undergoes the process of outfitting. The exposed skin on the head is dark gray. The mask remains affixed to the face, but the part over the eyes has been cut away. What looks like a temporary covering is held over the eyes as the helmet is readied for application, as though to avoid "gazing upon the face of God"That is, the effort to keep Mark.06's face covered at all times may be an allusion to the Biblical God, and continuing the theme started with Lilith in the original series. According to Exodus 33: "You cannot see my God's face, for no one may see me and live".. During their reconnaissance to Tabgha Base, Gendo and Fuyutsuki observe that the Eva's construction process is unusual (though it isn't specified how), and that Seele have constructed it in secret to advance their own hidden agenda according to Dead Sea Scrolls Apocrypha. Keel Lorenz refers to the Mark.06 as "the true Evangelion", to play a role in fulfilling the covenant with Lilith. Fuyutsuki takes this to mean that Seele "want to create a real god, not just false ones".Evangelion 2.22: You Can (Not) Advance. Translation by squall_leonhart, et al. Features The final armored Mark.06 is a deep blue with yellow trim. The horned helmet, which bears a strong resemblance to Eva-01's, has a red visor covering the eye holes.The way the visor overlays the eye holes is shown in Ikuto Yamashita's concept design drawings. The entry plug appears to be designed to provide a noticeably higher field-of-vision for the pilot. The Eva can levitate while bearing an Angelic halo while under pilot control, which -- in addition to the dialogue between Seele, Gendo, and Fuyutsuki -- hints at extremely potent capabilities. Mark.06 lacks an outlet for an external power sourceAs seen in Takeshi Honda's roughs in Evangelion 2.0 Complete Records Collection., implying an internal source of motive power. Operational History Mark.06 is secretly sortied from the Moon as the 10th Angel appears outside Tokyo-3. Later, Mark.06 strikes Eva-01 from the air with an unknown type of Spear, putting an end to Third Impact. The preview for Eva 3.0 says that Mark.06 "descends to Dogma" and shows it levitating down a large shaft, reminiscent of Kaworu descending with Eva-02 in Episode 24 of the original series. This and the accompanying caption (KEEP OUT: LILITH PRESERVATION SITE: ACCESS STRICTLY RESTRICTED) suggest that Mark.06 will attempt to reach Lilith, perhaps to initiate the Second Angel's "resurrection", which Seele say is required to fulfill the covenant. Gallery File:Eva Mark06.jpg|Mark 06 descending to Dogma. File:Unit 06.png|Mark 06 in the preview at the end of the first movie. File:Eva Mark06 Under Construction.png|The Eva under construction. Notes & References